


All That Glitters is not Gold

by turtlewithatardis



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlewithatardis/pseuds/turtlewithatardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team are tracking an unsub and enlist Anderson's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Glitters is not Gold

Anderson sat at his desk, head down and trying his best to keep out of sight. Of course he knew he could be seen, feel the agents glancing at him as they whispered and chuckled. At the 'ping' of the elevator he looked up, and suppressed his groan when he saw Morgan looking right at him, grinning from ear to ear. He was thankful when Hotch stepped out of his office, stopping whatever comment Morgan was about to make. Anderson looked back at his notes and shut his eyes, reliving the events of the previous day.

_____________________________________________________

The BAU Agents were gathered around the conference room table discussing tactics. They were looking for a man in his mid-30s, tall build and red hair, who kidnapped male strippers.

"So far there's been four kidnaps. There are five main Gay clubs in his comfort zone." Morgan marked off the four that had already been hit by the UnSub.

"So that narrows it down to the final club," Blake added. "'Big Richards'. Judging by his plan thus far, he's bound to go here next." Hotch nodded. "Which means we need to be there."

They each looked around, knowing where the conversation was heading. They each wore the same 'No way in hell' look. Before they could present there cases and plead with Hotch to not chose them, an unlikely substitute came in.

"The layout of the club you were looking for, sir." Anderson turned to leave when Morgan spoke up.

"Hey, G. What you doing tonight?"

"Morgan..." Hotch warned.

"Uh, no plans." He replied, glancing at Hotch.

"Well, we're in a spot of trouble. Want to help out?"

"Yeah. Definitely. What is it?"

________________________________________________________

The smell of coffee pulled Anderson from his thoughts. He opened his eyes to see JJ standing next to his desk, coffee in her outstretched hand.

"Figured you might need something strong to get you through today."

He managed a small smile and took the cup from her, glad of the offer but glad she turned and left. He lifted the cup and took a sip, sighing as the warmth spread through him. Looking up, he caught the eye of Hotch who was still stood on the platform. Giving his best wounded puppy look, he returned to filing in his report from the night before.

_________________________________________________________

To say he was nervous was an understatement. Terrified would be more appropriate. He dropped into the chair behind, readjusting the robe he wore. He sighed and brushed the glitter that fell from it off of his skin. It was a wasted effort as it was replaced by more. He was pulled from his de-glittering effort by a knock on the door. He knew exactly who it was.

"Come in." Hotch stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"Hey. Just letting you know where we'll be. Garcia and Reid are on camera's and the rest of us will be spread throughout the club. They're starting to announce tonight's acts. Are you ready?"

"No. But I have to be, so yes." Anderson said as stood. Hotch put a hand on his shoulder to stop him walking past.

"You don't have to do this. You can pull out."

Anderson stared at him in disbelief. "I do have to do this and I can't pull out. It's not like there's anything you could have done to stop this."

"I... Look, I know I should have stopped him, but yo-"

"But nothing. You should have and you didn't. Now if you don't mind, there's a crowd and an UnSub waiting for me." Anderson said as he shrugged Hotch's hand from his shoulder and left the room. He could hear Hotch following behind him to get into place.

Anderson took a deep breath as he lined up beside the other men in glittered robes. He tried his best to keep calm as the curtain in front of them fell to the ground and the club-goers cheered as the line of men stepped out. As soon as Anderson's eyes adjusted to the blinding lights, he scanned the audience. He quickly spotted Rossi who was sat at a table next to the stage with Blake. His attention snapped to the man next to him when he stepped forward and started his, as the manager put it, exhibition. That's when he saw him. The red haired man moving towards the stage. He tried his best to catch Rossi or Blake's eye, grateful when he saw Morgan move towards the mans direction. That's when he remembered what JJ had said when he'd been roped into doing this. _'"We need to be sure. We need to make sure it's him and that we don't spook him."_

' _OK. He'll make his move in a minute and then I can go home._ ' His breathing quickened when the man that was next to him returned to his place, dressed in his barely there costume and covered in glitter. And then it hit him. _'I actually have to do this. I have to... Oh God.'_

"Next up is, ohhhh it's a new guy... G-G-G-G-STRING ANDERSON!" Anderson froze when the spotlight fell on him. He stumbled forward when he felt the glitter covered, nearly naked guy's hand push him out. In a way, he was thankful that the push had opened his robe. _'Get it together, Grant!'._ He grabbed the collars of the robe and pulled it off of him and stood there as the 'Glitter Bomb' emptied from the roof and on to him. The crowd went crazy as Anderson managed a few bad moves. When he went through this moment after he was finished, he'd realise it was the G-String that got the cheers. With one last run through his hair accompanied with a swivel of his hips, he walked back to his spot, cringing at the shouts he got. When he turned back around, he couldn't see any of the team and he knew they had him. He sighed, glad he didn't have to go back out to his loving fans.

_________________________________________________

Anderson closed the file and set his pencil down next to it. He picked the coffee up the coffee JJ had given him up to warm his hands. He was debating whether or not to talk to Hotch. He wasn't sure if he was ready to have a civilized conversation with him. When they'd got home to Hotch's place he'd locked Hotch out of their room and blanked him the next morning, especially since he couldn't get all of the glitter off of himself. He decided to let Hotch fret a while longer when he and Jack ate breakfast that morning.

"Hey Anderson!" Morgan said, loud enough for those in the bullpen to know to expect something to happen. "I'm real sorry I tricked Garcia into videoing your little performance last night."

"It's fine." Anderson replied through gritted teeth.

"And I just thought, y'know, everyone should see the good work you did last night."

"Morgan..." Hotch said. Morgan smiled innocently at him, but backed away from Anderson.

"Seriously though, G. You gave a sparkling performance." And with that, Morgan threw glitter over Anderson. All that could be heard was Hotch's calling Morgan to his office among the laughs of everyone in the bullpen.

Anderson groaned and dropped hi head to his desk. _'Fucking glitter'._

**Author's Note:**

> Lacking in case details. Will be worked on! Any mistakes are mine.


End file.
